The Willow Chronicles: Stalking Death
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Willow finds herself pulled into another side of Sunnydale when a friend is accused of murder.
1. Default Chapter

Series: The Willow Chronicles   
  
Title: Stalking Death   
  
Chapter: One/?   
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy, Willow/Alex   
  
Fandom: Buffy   
  
Timeline: After Wrecked   
  
Spoilers: Nope   
  
Beta Reader: Dark Gremlin   
  
  
  
Notes: Think Willow meets Nancy Drew. I've decided that what Willow needs right now, is   
  
something to make her feel more important. Not magic or hacking. But something that makes a   
  
difference, but at the same time is all her own.   
  
  
  
Summary: A classmate dies mysteriously and the police have targeted a friend for the murder.   
  
She finds herself trapped between her duty in helping her friends solve the newest hellmouth   
  
baddie, and saving a friend from an evil a lot closer to home.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" GO TIGERS, LET'S GO!! GO TIGER'S, LET'S GO!!!"   
  
  
  
Willow glowered darkly at the guy behind her, wondering for the hundredth time why she'd let   
  
Jamie talk her into this...outing. Yeah, okay, she didn't have a problem with school spirit, or   
  
football games, or basketball games, or even pep rallies. It was just that with recent events all   
  
she wanted to do was stay locked in her dark room and brood. Or as Xander had started to   
  
refer to it, pull a dead boy.   
  
  
  
" Oh!! Look, it's the new girl, and she's checking you out." Jamie laughed happily in a sing   
  
song voice, forcing her to look down to the first row of the stadium.   
  
  
  
The dark haired beauty was eyeing her in a way that made her think of vampires and prey.   
  
Those crystal silver gray eyes seemed to be stripping her naked right there, and while a small   
  
portion of her mind was protesting the treatment, the rest of her was doing a lusty happy   
  
dance.   
  
  
  
" No, she's probably checking you out. You're right beside me after all."   
  
  
  
" Uh, uh child. I know when I'm being checked out, and hon, it is nothing like that."   
  
  
  
She had to smile at Jaime's antic's. She had to admit that the student had been a great help in   
  
her addiction to magic. Truth be told, the young woman, had been right there through out   
  
the withdrawal, and had taken it upon herself to begin teaching her magic. Everything that   
  
Giles had refused to allow her to learn, and it felt great.   
  
  
  
The power was just as strong, but it was different. Instead of the dark tainting energy, she was   
  
learning the white and gray magic. How to use it. What the different magic types where.   
  
Meditation. Control. Everything.   
  
  
  
The other's still didn't know, and she preferred it that way. Dawn was still staying away from   
  
her, avoiding situations where they were even in the same room, much less talk to her.   
  
Buffy was giving her the cold shoulder, and making it clear that she was on a strict probation.   
  
And if they knew that she was relearning everything, then they would probably lock her away   
  
in a dark smelly dungeon.   
  
  
  
" Alright, maybe you're right. But I doubt she'd be interested in a screw up like me."   
  
  
  
" What have I told you about that pity party?" Jaime stood up suddenly with that   
  
mischievous grin that always meant trouble, and lot's of it. The cream skinned black woman   
  
yanked Willow up from her seat, and began to drag her down towards the gorgeous Asian student.   
  
  
  
She found herself following her teacher and friend, unable to tear her eyes away from the   
  
indescribable beautiful woman. Long thick black hair, olive skin that looked so silky and soft   
  
that she could melt in it. Long shapely legs that went on forever, and curves that would be   
  
considered a traffic hazard. ' Goddess, let me die now. '   
  
  
  
" Hi. You're that new student, Alex, right?"   
  
  
  
" Yeah, I just transferred here from UCLA."   
  
  
  
Willow smiled shakily under the intense gaze of the woman. She was unlike anyone she'd ever   
  
met. It felt like a shock of electricity was running between them in uncontrollable currents.   
  
" Hi I'm Willow."   
  
  
  
She took Alex's hand, the electricity making it hard to keep space between their rapidly   
  
warming bodies. It was all she could do not to give into the rush of hormones that were   
  
threatening, teasing her to rip Alex's cloth's from her body and take her right there.   
  
  
  
" I know. We're in English together."   
  
  
  
She moved closer to the black haired goddess, " I would've noticed if anyone with as   
  
breathless a presence as you was in any of my classes."   
  
  
  
Willow moaned softly as the Asian woman licked her ruby red lips. " Would you like to do   
  
something?"   
  
  
  
" Oh yeah." She dived forward, claiming the swollen lips with her's. ' What the hell is   
  
happening to me? And why don't I care? '   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Judy Trumen threw the last of her lovers clothes into the hallway. She was sick and tired of   
  
coming in second in Jaime's life, and she'd be damned if she'd take it anymore. She was her   
  
lover not that red haired addict. She was her best friend not some selfish witch that couldn't   
  
even take care of herself much less anyone else.   
  
  
  
" Get out!!!"   
  
  
  
" Damn it, Judy. I swear to you, nothing is going on between me and Will." Jaime grabbed   
  
her arms desperately. " She just meet her familiar, they're probably making love at this very   
  
moment."   
  
  
  
" Do you think I actually care? I'm sick to death of being second to everyone and everything   
  
else in you life. Now, leave." She pointed out the door, watching her now ex-lover slowly walk   
  
out.   
  
  
  
" J, I'll be here if you change you mind."   
  
  
  
She slammed the door on Jamie's face. Maybe Kristin was still interested in dating. The   
  
blonde was hot, loyal, and a beast in bed from the rumors. Then in a couple of weeks, she   
  
might decide to give Jaime another try. Maybe.   
  
  
  
Bang, bang, bang!!   
  
  
  
" Great, look you can forget it Jaime..." She yanked the door open. " Wh-what are you   
  
doing here? I told you to leave me alone."   
  
  
  
She stepped back wearily at the sight of the powerful gun in the other woman's hand. " Look   
  
I was just joking. I didn't mean it. W-why don't you come in and we can talk about..."   
  
  
  
She screamed as the bullet ripped into her chest, driving her back into the wall amidst the   
  
storm of pain. ' Jaime...'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mm. Morning."   
  
  
  
She smiled happily into the warm skin of the Asian's body. Last night had been incredible.   
  
No, it had past incredible and gone straight through mind blowing hot monkey sex, before   
  
stopping into will be the death of you.   
  
  
  
" You're not human."   
  
  
  
Alex sighed slightly and shook her head. " I'm half pooka."   
  
  
  
" Oh really?" She propped herself up with a wicked grin. At least that little tidbit bit had   
  
answered her next question. " That means that you're my...we're...you're..."   
  
  
  
" I'm your familiar."   
  
  
  
She blushed slightly at the predatory smirk on her newly acquired lover's face. " I don't   
  
understand this."   
  
  
  
" You weren't ready for a familiar before."   
  
  
  
" But now I am?"   
  
  
  
" You've learned first hand just how dangerous magic is, and now you're starting to learn how   
  
to handle it the correct way." Alex began to stroke her back, pulling their bodies closer   
  
together. " The Goddess let me know that it was time."   
  
  
  
" That's why you transferred here." Alex had given up her scholarship at UCLA because of   
  
her.   
  
  
  
" I knew I'd end up here eventually, so no guilt, okay?"   
  
  
  
She nodded, letting go of an guilt she might've had. This happened because it was meant too,   
  
and no amount of shame or brooding would change that. " What kind of pooka are you?"   
  
  
  
" Jackal." She answered before pulling her down into another kiss.   
  
  
  
" Hey Willow, are you getting....AHHHH!!! OhmygodI'msosorry."   
  
  
  
Willow glanced up at the blonde that was standing by her bed with both hands covering her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
Great. Just great. This was so not how she'd meant for the other's to find out.   
  
  
  
" You must be the slayer." Alex promptly sat up, using the sheet to cover her ample chest.   
  
  
  
Buffy cracked her fingers a little to make sure it was safe, then dropped them to her sides with   
  
an eerie cool. The slayer eyed the hand that her familiar was offering and shifted her gaze to   
  
her. " Will, is there a reason why you told this...woman about me?"   
  
  
  
" She sorta already knew." She answered honestly.   
  
  
  
" Who are you anyway?" The blonde asked tightly, ignoring her again.   
  
  
  
" Buffy this is Alex....my pet."   
  
  
  
" Excuse me?"   
  
  
  
She smiled slightly at the wide eyed slayer, " Uh, see it's actually kind of funny. You   
  
remember Jaime? Well she's a Druid, actually she's more like a Druid Wiccan Witch type   
  
person, and she specializes in teaching recovering addict's and the Goddess sent Alex to me as   
  
my familiar, but we only meet last night at the football game. We won too, it was awesome   
  
because Percy, you remember Percy don't you? Well he scored the winning touch down and..."   
  
  
  
" Stop." Buffy dropped her head into her hand with that one word plea.   
  
  
  
" W-why don't we get dressed? Then we can talk about it over breakfast."   
  
  
  
Buffy nodded faintly and quickly got out of there with a glare at the raven haired woman.   
  
  
  
" I apologize. I didn't realize you and the slayer were an item."   
  
  
  
She glanced over at the pooka with amusement. " We're not. Now, do you want to take a   
  
shower?"   
  
  
  
Alex grabbed one of her robes and headed into the bathroom. " I'll scrub you're back for   
  
you..."   
  
  
  
Willow smirked evilly at the retreating figure. " I plan to scrub more than a back..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy entered the kitchen in full stalking mode. She was angry, she was murderous. How could   
  
she do that? Sleep with another woman, under her roof. She didn't give a damn about any   
  
witchy excuses, and what about that too? She'd promised them that there would be no more   
  
black magic. None, and now she does this.   
  
  
  
" Are you okay?"   
  
  
  
She glanced up at Tara suddenly remembering the red head's ex-lover. ' Oh this is so not   
  
good. ' " There's a slight...problem."   
  
  
  
" Why? What's wrong?"   
  
  
  
" I walked in on something I shouldn't have."   
  
  
  
Tara paled slightly at the implications. " O-o-oh. I-I see."   
  
  
  
" Willow said something about a pet, or familiar, or whatever the hell it's called. They're going   
  
to come down in a minute. If you want to leave I'll understand."   
  
  
  
" Are you sure she said pet?" Tara asked sharply, ignoring everything else.   
  
  
  
" Yeah. She was also babbling about Jaime and lesson's or something."   
  
  
  
" Oh."   
  
  
  
She eyed the dirty blonde closely, not liking the oh. That was defiantly a bad oh. " What?"   
  
  
  
" Jaime specializes in teaching witches that the Goddess sends her, and the thing about the   
  
pet.." Tara wiped hesitantly at her eyes. " ...only witch's who chosen as a warrior gets one."   
  
  
  
" I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
" No. It's a good thing. I mean, it doesn't stop a witch from having a lover or anything. She   
  
just needs a bigger bed."   
  
  
  
" Then you two can still date. Right?"   
  
  
  
They both turned to look at the teenager that they'd forgotten was sitting at the table.   
  
" How long have you been sitting there?"   
  
  
  
" I heard everything if that's what you mean." Dawn rolled her eyes, " So now that Willow is   
  
on the side of good again, you two can get back together."   
  
  
  
" Dawn. You remember that conversation we had about how sometimes even if two people   
  
really really care about each other they can't be together?" Tara asked   
  
  
  
Dawn snorted at her question. " I'm not a child you know."   
  
  
  
" I know. It's just that no matter how much I love Willow, we aren't meant to be lovers."   
  
  
  
" Yes you are." Dawn shot forward, latching onto her arm. " You two a-are like Beauty and   
  
the beast, or sleeping beauty, or Romeo and Juliet...okay bad example. But you know what I   
  
mean."   
  
  
  
Buffy carefully pulled her sister into a hug, trying to calm the slight spark of joy at Tara's   
  
words. Surely, she wasn't happy over their break up. Why did she react so badly to Willow   
  
being with another woman? More importantly, why was the image of a naked Willow stuck in   
  
her mind?   
  
  
  
"...was not."   
  
  
  
" Yes it was." Willow walked into the kitchen with Alex right behind her, obviously amused   
  
by something her pet had said.   
  
  
  
" What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.   
  
  
  
" Oh, uh. Witch stuff."   
  
  
  
She glared at the Asian, put herself between her and her red haired friend. " Now, do you   
  
mind telling me what is going on here?"   
  
  
  
" Buffy." Willow slide around her, " I already told you that she's my familiar, o-or pet."   
  
  
  
" So what are you saying?" She asked sharply. " That you two are now orgasm buddies."   
  
  
  
Willow cringed at her hurtful tone. " We're intimate because it's the most effective way to   
  
charge our energy."   
  
  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes dangerously, ready to lit into her friend. She wasn't going to just sit   
  
back and watch her give herself to some stranger. Pet be damned. Willow deserved better than   
  
some no body that was being forced onto her.   
  
  
  
" Look, Buffy, we have to meet Jaime in a few minutes." Willow said softly. " We'll drop by   
  
the store later."   
  
  
  
" We'll finish this now."   
  
  
  
" I think you need to cool off, before you say something that can't be taken back."   
  
  
  
Buffy watched them leave, wanting nothing more than to drag that..that...woman away from   
  
her witch.   
  
  
  
" I should get ready. Jason's picking me up soon."   
  
  
  
She nodded absently as Dawn took off.   
  
  
  
" How long have you been in love with her?"   
  
  
  
She closed her eyes tiredly. Great. That's all she needed. To discuss her feelings for Tara's ex-  
  
girlfriend. " Forever."   
  
  
  
" Why haven't you told her?"   
  
  
  
" She sees me as her friend."   
  
  
  
She heard Tara move, but refused to look at the witch for fear of the hate she knew she'd see   
  
there.   
  
  
  
" Dawn doesn't know, but that first week after you died, we had her on suicide watch. She   
  
love's you so much that afterwards it was like she died with you. It's when I allowed myself to   
  
realize that I never really had her, you did."   
  
  
  
" That's why you broke up."   
  
  
  
" One of the reason's." Tara admitted. " She was never able to give herself to me completely."   
  
  
  
" You mean the way she could with me?" She opened her eyes.   
  
  
  
Tara nodded quietly. " Yeah."   
  
  
  
" I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
" Don't be. I've known this was coming for a while now." The witch embraced her tightly.   
  
" I should go."   
  
  
  
" Bye." She watched the witch leave, caught between her own guilt over what was happening   
  
to the dirty blonde, and joy over the fact that her red head loved her.   
  
  
  
Maybe, just maybe, being alive again, wasn't so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter Two

Series: The Willow Chronicles   
  
Title: Stalking Death   
  
Chapter: Two/?   
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy, Willow/Alex   
  
Fandom: Buffy   
  
Timeline: Two months after Wrecked   
  
Spoilers: Nope   
  
Beta Reader: Dark Gremlin   
  
  
  
Notes: Think Willow meets Nancy Drew. I've decided that what Willow needs right now, is   
  
something to make her feel more important. Not magic or hacking. But something that makes a   
  
difference, but at the same time is all her own.   
  
  
  
Summary: A classmate dies mysteriously and the police have targeted a friend for the murder.   
  
She finds herself trapped between her duty in helping her friends solve the newest hellmouth   
  
baddie, and saving a friend from an evil a lot closer to home.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I told you she was in love with you."   
  
  
  
Willow wanted to continue arguing with the pooka, but after seeing how possessive the slayer had   
  
been, she was unable to. " I don't know what to do."   
  
  
  
" I could give you some pointers."   
  
  
  
She laughed at the other woman, " I'm sure you can, however....police."   
  
  
  
" Police? I don't think they perform that kind of service."   
  
  
  
" No. Look." She pointed to the group of police cars and the CSI units. " Wh-? Jaime?"   
  
  
  
Willow went into a jog as she spotted her handcuffed mentor being lead to an umarked police car. She sped   
  
up as Chris pushed the young African American into the back of the police car.   
  
  
  
" Jamie!!!"   
  
  
  
Willow started to stop behind the wrestler and touched his arm, " Chris, what...?"   
  
  
  
She felt her head snap back violently, the pain in her left eye exploding outward until it   
  
drove her into her pet. She whimpered softly into the arms of her lover, feeling fire in her   
  
nose, eye, and left cheek.   
  
  
  
" Damn it. What the hell were you trying to do Chris?" A new voice asked angrily.   
  
  
  
Willow leaned against her pet, trying to get her left eye to open, even a crack. The swollen lid   
  
remained stubborn though, leaving her with only one eye.   
  
  
  
" It's not my fault. She should no better than to sneak up on a cop when he's with a suspect."   
  
  
  
" Suspect?" Willow moved to stand between Chris and her cousin. " Why are you arresting her?"   
  
  
  
" That is none of your business." Chris snarled.   
  
  
  
Kevin ran a hand over his face at his partner's response. " Chris, get in the car."   
  
  
  
" But..."   
  
  
  
" Now!!" Kevin glared at the younger man until he disappeared into the passenger seat. " Do   
  
you mind telling me why you care?"   
  
  
  
" She's my friend."   
  
  
  
" She killed her lover last night."   
  
  
  
" What? No. She'd never..."   
  
  
  
Kevin clapped her shoulder sadly, " Sorry Will, but we have witnesses. Look, I'll keep an eye   
  
on her for you. Okay?"   
  
  
  
" Yeah, sure. Kev? Thanks." She watched the dark haired man that she had grown up with   
  
drive off, trying to process what he'd said. " She wouldn't kill anyone, especially not Judy."   
  
  
  
" Are you sure? Mortals are fickle..."   
  
  
  
She scowled at her pet, " She wouldn't do that."   
  
  
  
" I'll take your word for it." Alex glanced at the surrounded dorm. " So now what?"   
  
  
  
" Now, we go to the magic box."   
  
  
  
" What? That's it. You're friend gets in trouble and you just turn your back on her?"   
  
  
  
She turned from her pet and started walking towards the center of town. " My laptop is   
  
there, and I can't hack into the police system without it."   
  
  
  
" Why don't we check out the crime scene first?"   
  
  
  
" Two reason's. One, there are a dozen cops around."   
  
  
  
" And two?"   
  
  
  
" If they catch the real killer and we break in before they've finished processing the scene, the   
  
defense lawyer can get the case dismissed due to our contaminating the scene."   
  
  
  
" You know red, I think we'll get along just fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What did you do to her?"   
  
  
  
Buffy slammed the dark haired woman onto the table, scattering the dozens of books the   
  
others had been sorting through across the floor. She nearly growled at the amusement in the   
  
Asian woman's eyes, more than willing to knock the humor from her face.   
  
  
  
" Chris did it."   
  
  
  
She glanced over at the red head trying to pull her off Alex. " Chris?"   
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah. Big and dumb with an attitude problem."   
  
  
  
Reluctantly, she backed off of the pooka, keeping her eyes on the witches newest lover. She   
  
didn't care what anyone said, she didn't trust the woman. " I'm going to kill the bastard."   
  
  
  
" It wasn't his fault. He thought I was trying to spring his prisoner."   
  
  
  
" The hell it wasn't." Alex growled angrily, " He knew it was you and he hit you anyway.   
  
Even that cousin of yours could see that."   
  
  
  
" Look, Kevin will handle it. Besides, I don't want anymore friends in jail for murder."   
  
  
  
" I think strips would look good on your pet." Dawn muttered.   
  
  
  
Anya dumped the floor bound books onto the table, " Dawn said you're practicing magic   
  
again."   
  
  
  
" Not exactly."   
  
  
  
She narrowed her eyes at her friend. " You said that Jaime was teaching you."   
  
  
  
" She is, but we haven't performed any spells."   
  
  
  
" I don't understand..."   
  
  
  
Xander glanced up from the thick book he was reading, " Witches that suffer from addiction   
  
have to under go constant purification rituals in order to purge the black magic from their   
  
system, along with reeducation. It's necessary, especially for natural witches like Willow, because   
  
they can't stop using magic. If they do it'll find other outlets, like when she's sleeping she might   
  
start levitating things around her, or subconsciously perform a spell." Xander frowned at the   
  
shocked looks on everyone's faces, his puppy dog eyes drooping sadly. " What? She's my best   
  
bud, and no one else was doing the research."   
  
  
  
Willow crossed the distance, and engulfed Xander in a tight hug. " Thank you."   
  
  
  
" Anything for my Will's."   
  
  
  
Anya sighed dreamily, " You're so sexy when you act smart."   
  
  
  
Xander gulped as the ex-demon grabbed his wrist. " Uh, An..."   
  
  
  
" I want an orgasm."   
  
  
  
Buffy smiled inspite herself as the blonde dragged him off into the supply room. Leave it to   
  
Anya to miss the whole point, or be too caught up in her hormones to care. " Well, that was   
  
certainly..."   
  
  
  
" ..interesting?" Willow asked.   
  
  
  
" I was going for gross, but that works too." She smiled at the red head, taking in the large   
  
bruise that was spread across her nose, eye, and cheek. " We should put some ice on that eye."   
  
  
  
" I'll go do that." Willow touched her arm briefly then headed for the training room.   
  
  
  
She should go after the red head. After all, she might not know where the ice is, or she might   
  
need some help putting the ice on the bruise. Oh yeah, that was definitely a two person task.   
  
  
  
" I'll help you."   
  
  
  
Willow looked up from the ice tray as she entered the room with a painful but amused   
  
expression. " I think I can handle getting some ice."   
  
  
  
" It might get all mean, and try to put up a fight, and as the slayer it's my job to protect   
  
you."   
  
  
  
" From crazy, hell mouthy, ice?" Willow asked doubtfully.   
  
  
  
Buffy nodded seriously, closing the distance between them. She lifted her hand up and   
  
caressed Willow's uninjured check. " I don't want to risk it."   
  
  
  
" My hero." The red head whispered, pressing their bodies close together. " What else are   
  
you going to save me from?"   
  
  
  
Buffy licked her suddenly dry lips, and moved closer, until her lips were hovering a hair's   
  
breath away from Willow's. " Lust crazed familiar's."   
  
  
  
WHAM!!!   
  
  
  
She spun around into a defensive stance, nearly screaming when she saw Dawn standing inside   
  
the door. The teenager was glaring at her while picked up the large book from the floor.   
  
  
  
" Oops. Sorry about that." Dawn straightened back up, narrowing her eyes at Buffy. " I   
  
wasn't interrupting something, was I?"   
  
  
  
" Did you want something?" Buffy asked.   
  
  
  
" Yeah," Dawn glanced over the slayer's shoulder to Willow, " Could you help Tara with the   
  
crate of books? Anya is missing in action, and you're the only one that knows what to do with   
  
them."   
  
  
  
Willow nodded, resting her hand on the small of the slayers back while she leaned in. " We'll   
  
finish this later."   
  
  
  
Buffy forced herself to relax, glad that the red head didn't regret what had nearly happened.   
  
Although, she was seriously starting to consider locking Dawn in her room until she was forty.   
  
She started to approach the younger teen as Willow left the room. It was time that they had a   
  
little talk.   
  
  
  
" Dawn..."   
  
  
  
" I have to finish my homework."   
  
  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, watching the teen run off. At least now she'd figured out   
  
how to get her sister to do her homework. " We are so going to have a long talk tonight."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn Summer's was by fault a kind, friendly girl, who had no qualms about being friends   
  
with demons or people that were considered weird. But there was a limit to how friendly she   
  
would be, and when the person in question dared to mess with Willow then that's were she   
  
drew the line.   
  
  
  
" Um, Alex?" She asked innocently.   
  
  
  
" Yes."   
  
  
  
She smiled angelically at the dark haired Asian, determined to teach the brat a lesson. " Could   
  
you give me a hand with these boxes of weapons? I promised Anya that I would put them in   
  
the back closet."   
  
  
  
Alex smiled brightly at her, almost making her feel guilty for what she was about to do.   
  
Almost.   
  
  
  
" Of course."   
  
  
  
She watched the dark haired woman scoop up one of the heavy boxes with ease and head   
  
into the back. Allowing herself a small smirk, she followed the woman. She snorted as the dark   
  
haired woman entered the walk in closet. With one quick kick the door slammed closed, with a   
  
flick of her hand it was locked.   
  
  
  
" Oh my, I wonder how that happened."   
  
  
  
Dawn turned her back to the door, getting a deep sense of pride as the familiar began to   
  
pound on the door. Whistling softly to herself, she couldn't help but think that life was   
  
starting to work out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow slammed the laptop closed with an irritated grunt. The evidence was circumstantial at   
  
best. The so called witnesses were half drunk college students that heard them arguing, and the   
  
gun shot. Another student saw Jaime leaving before the gun shot, but since that same student   
  
was a close friend of Jaime's then they weren't inclined to believe him.   
  
  
  
" I take it isn't good news?"   
  
  
  
She shook her head to Alex's question, slightly relieved that the pooka had stopped brooding   
  
over being locked in the closet. " The gun is untraceable, no serial number, no fingerprints. The   
  
sum of their case is that Jaime had an argument shortly before Judy was killed."   
  
  
  
" Then the case should be dismissed, right?"   
  
  
  
" Apparently not. The D.A. is a major bigot against gay's, and he wouldn't pass up an   
  
opportunity like this."   
  
  
  
" Even with so little evidence."   
  
  
  
Willow leaned back in thought, " Alex, this is Sunnydale, a small town that is brimming with   
  
small minded idiots."   
  
  
  
" That still doesn't make it right."   
  
  
  
" No, it doesn't." She glanced out at the evening sky, " You still want to check out the crime   
  
scene?"   
  
  
  
" Absolutely." Alex answered.   
  
  
  
" Good." She stood up angrily. Jaime had been there for her when she needed someone the   
  
most. She helped her fight the addiction, and stop the magic that was slowly killing her. Now   
  
it was time to return the favor. 


	3. Chapter Three

Series: The Willow Chronicles  
  
Title: Stalking Death  
  
Chapter: Three/?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Willow/Buffy, Willow/Alex  
  
Fandom: Buffy  
  
Timeline: Two months after Wrecked  
  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Beta Reader: Dark Gremlin & Kris  
  
  
  
Notes: Think Willow meets Nancy Drew. I've decided that what Willow needs right now, is something to make her feel more important. Not magic or hacking. But something that makes a difference, but at the same time is all her own.  
  
  
  
Summary: A classmate dies mysteriously and the police have targeted a friend for the murder. She finds herself trapped between her duty in helping her friends solve the newest hellmouth baddie, and saving a friend from an evil a lot closer to home.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow stepped into the dark room, ignoring the   
  
curiosity that was radiating off her pet, and   
  
stuffed the lock pick set back into her pocket.   
  
  
  
" Where did you learn to do that?"   
  
  
  
" I taught her." replied a deep voice from   
  
behind them.   
  
  
  
She groaned softly. This was not what she   
  
needed right now. She loved her older cousin   
  
dearly, but she had no intention of dragging him   
  
into this. " Kevin..."   
  
  
  
The dark haired man flipped on the light. He   
  
was still dressed in the loose black suit pants,   
  
but his tie and jacket were now missing. The   
  
sleeves on the white business shirt were rolled up   
  
to   
  
his elbow's, revealing the dragon tattoo on his   
  
left forearm. His gun and badge were   
  
unnervingly visible to anyone that bothered to   
  
look.   
  
  
  
" I had a feeling you'd pay a visit."   
  
  
  
Alex moved in front of her mistress. " Are you   
  
going to arrest us?"   
  
  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes behind his black oval   
  
spectacles. " Of course not. I just want to be   
  
here   
  
to make this legal."   
  
  
  
" Oh, cool." Willow shrugged it off,   
  
and turned to regard the room critically.   
  
  
  
The pale beige carpet was stained with dried   
  
blood in front of the bed. By the window,   
  
there was white tape that roughly outlined where   
  
the body was found. The dresser drawers   
  
were open and bare, probably from her dumping Jaime's   
  
belonging's into the hall. The closet was   
  
still half open, allowing her to see the small   
  
amount of clothing that was left. The dresser and   
  
night tables had   
  
visible gaps and chunks of space. The problem was   
  
that everything else looked   
  
normal, at least as far as she could remember   
  
from the few times that she'd been there.   
  
  
  
" Okay, Alex you take the closet. Kevin, you've   
  
got the dressers." She handed   
  
them a couple of pairs of latex gloves, then   
  
tugged her own pair on.   
  
  
  
" What are you going to do?"   
  
  
  
Willow smirked mischievously at her pet. " The   
  
beds."   
  
  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow at her, " Oh? Need any   
  
help?"   
  
  
  
Kevin coughed in response, " Can we get to   
  
work?"   
  
  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Spoil sport." Willow pulled   
  
the small mag light from the inside pocket of   
  
her leather jacket, and kneeled by the bed. There   
  
didn't seem to be anything under it. In fact,   
  
it was spotless, almost like someone had been   
  
under there consistently.   
  
  
  
She ran the flashlight over the box   
  
springs, pausing as a brief white glint caught   
  
her attention. She reached up and tugged on the tied   
  
bundle.   
  
  
  
" You found something?"   
  
  
  
" It looks like some kind of letters."   
  
  
  
Kevin sat on the bed, taking the thick pile of   
  
envelopes from her. " There's no return   
  
address."   
  
  
  
Willow grabbed the first letter from him, her   
  
curiosity overriding her sense's.   
  
  
  
" Listen to this. I've lost my heart to your   
  
beauty the first time I saw you. It draws me to   
  
you through the crowds, until we're the only one's   
  
left. Your soulful eyes drive me deeper into   
  
your spell, and I find myself with no will left.   
  
It belongs to you, and only you. Just as you will   
  
belong to me. I will possess you. Mind, body, and   
  
soul. My bride, the mother of my children,   
  
my slave."   
  
  
  
Willow refolded the letter numbly." I guess she   
  
had an admirer. A seriously demented   
  
admirer."   
  
  
  
" Here's the next one." Kevin unfolded it, "   
  
Why were you with that dyke? Don't you know   
  
that you are mine? You will do well to remember   
  
that, or I might be forced to teach you to   
  
obey me, your master."   
  
  
  
Alex scoffed softly. " Sounds like some   
  
serious stalking issues."   
  
  
  
Willow took the letters from Kevin, and pulled   
  
out the last one in the pile. She dumped the   
  
other letters onto the bed and opened the   
  
crinkled paper.   
  
  
  
" I saw you last night at the game. I was   
  
watching as you kissed that fucking dyke, in   
  
front of   
  
the entire school no less. What the hell were you   
  
thinking? Were you trying to anger me?   
  
Make me put the fear of god into you? If the   
  
coach hadn't stopped me, I would've   
  
taken you right there. I've tried to be patient with you,   
  
but you just won't listen. You've left me no   
  
other choice, and you will learn that you can't treat   
  
me like this, if it's the last thing you do."   
  
Willow swallowed nervously, " This is dated the   
  
night she was killed."   
  
  
  
Kevin took the letter from her with a   
  
frustrated grunt. " I guess you were right after   
  
all. Now   
  
the only question is, who's the stalker?"   
  
  
  
" Whoever it is, is involved with the football   
  
team." Willow said quietly. " All we have to do   
  
is figure out who the coach was interacting with   
  
right before half time."   
  
  
  
" Why then?" Alex asked.   
  
  
  
" That's the only time during   
  
the game that Jaime had any contact with Judy."   
  
  
  
Alex nodded. " Oh, right. I forgot."   
  
  
  
Willow took pity on her confused cousin, and   
  
explained. " Judy was hurt during one of the   
  
cheerleading routines."   
  
  
  
" I see." He put the letter's into a large zip   
  
lock bag, " I'll take this in to be processed,   
  
and then I'll get your friend released."   
  
  
  
She waited silently as the pooka slipped out of   
  
the room to give them some privacy.   
  
  
  
" Could you talk to the football players for   
  
me? I think they might respond better to   
  
another student."   
  
  
  
" Sure." Willow followed the other man into the   
  
hall. " Kevin.."   
  
  
  
" Will, promise me that you'll watch your   
  
back. The D.A. isn't known for his   
  
tolerance when it   
  
comes to lesbians, and when he   
  
find's out about these letters, he'll hit the roof."   
  
  
  
" It's not like he can do anything."   
  
  
  
Kevin turned her to face him, " I'm serious, Will.   
  
This guy is bad news. He goes out of his way to   
  
convict gays, even if he knows   
  
they're innocent."   
  
  
  
" I promise, okay? Now let's go get Jaime. I   
  
don't want her to spend any more. time behind   
  
bars than she has to."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, where's the witch?"   
  
  
  
Buffy glared over at the vampire, trying to   
  
decide whether it was worth staking him or not.   
  
" I don't think that's really any of   
  
your business."   
  
  
  
" I guess you don't want to know what the other   
  
demons are saying about her then."   
  
  
  
She grabbed the bleach blonde wonder and   
  
slammed him into the alley wall. " Start   
  
talking."   
  
  
  
Spike pushed her off him, making a big show of   
  
brushing off his spotless duster. " You know   
  
slayer, if you want it rough all you have to do   
  
is ask."   
  
  
  
" Spike..."   
  
  
  
" Fine. There's talk that Whistler has taken an   
  
interest in her, been keeping a close eye on her,   
  
and all that."   
  
  
  
" Why?"   
  
  
  
" Something to do with a prophecy."   
  
  
  
She sighed. " It always does. What is it this   
  
time?"   
  
  
  
" Don't know."   
  
  
  
" Great."   
  
  
  
She started back into the Magic Box, her mind   
  
racing over the possibilities. What   
  
sacrifice were they going to have to make in   
  
order to save the world? Her death?   
  
Torture? An apocalypse they barely stop?   
  
  
  
" Buffy, Buffster, buddy. Which is the better   
  
cat? Sylvester or Tom? Now think carefully."   
  
  
  
" We have another prophecy to research."   
  
  
  
Tara glanced up from the cash register. " What   
  
is it?"   
  
  
  
" No clue, except it's about Willow."   
  
  
  
Xander dropped the comedy at the mention of his   
  
surrogate sister. " Buffy, get the   
  
codex and the copies of the watcher's diaries. Anya will   
  
get the books of general prophecies. Tara.."   
  
  
  
" I'll get the magic based books." She   
  
interrupted as she climbed up to the loft.   
  
  
  
Dawn pushed her homework away, " I'll help."   
  
  
  
Buffy decided to let it go for now, they needed   
  
all the aid they could get with this one.   
  
What ever the future held for Willow, they would   
  
face it together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" But, why did he teach you that?   
  
And what's up with a cop knowing something like   
  
that anyway?"   
  
  
  
Willow walked deeper into the store, " He used   
  
to stay with me a lot when I was too young   
  
to be home by myself."   
  
  
  
" Yeah, but lock picking?"   
  
  
  
Xander perked up, " Let me guess. Kevin?"   
  
  
  
Willow nodded as she sank into   
  
the chair between Dawn and Buffy. " Yeah."   
  
  
  
" Well?" Alex asked.   
  
  
  
" He used to be in a gang." Willow finally   
  
answered.   
  
  
  
Xander jumped in eagerly, " It was the only   
  
reason no one ever tried to end our pitiful   
  
existence in school. Well that, and they were   
  
afraid the geekiness that was us, was   
  
contagious."   
  
  
  
" You remember the time when Harmony put   
  
quarantine signs on our lockers?"   
  
  
  
Xander started to laugh and leaned forward. "   
  
And you hacked into the CDC network, and   
  
falsified a quarantine order."   
  
  
  
" She spent two weeks in that room with no make-   
  
up and no clothes other than those yucky,   
  
sweaty grey gowns...." Willow trailed off at the   
  
blank looks from her friends. " Anyway, you'll   
  
be happy to know that we've clear   
  
Jaime's name."   
  
  
  
" Actually, you did."   
  
  
  
She shook her head at Alex's comment. " Nope,   
  
it was definitely a teamwork   
  
accomplishment."   
  
  
  
" Please, you're the one that found the letters   
  
and figured out the killer is on the football   
  
team."   
  
  
  
" Well, when you put it that way,   
  
I'm a genius..." She smirked as the pooka kissed   
  
her with a playful growl.   
  
  
  
" Hey!! Like ewww, there's a child present!!"   
  
Dawn said, pushing the Asian away from Willow.   
  
  
  
Alex shot the teen the evil eye, her short   
  
patience totally gone. " You listen, Miss.   
  
Kleptomaniac, I may be willing to   
  
turn my back on your stealing, but if you keep   
  
pushing, you might find that I can push back."   
  
  
  
Dawn got to her feet, nervously backing away   
  
from them. " Sh-she's such a joker. We-we're   
  
always playing with each other, ri-right? Alex?"   
  
  
  
Willow started to get up as Buffy pulled her   
  
sister into the back, but Alex gently pushed her   
  
back down.   
  
  
  
" They need to talk. Alone."   
  
  
  
" I-I just..." Willow felt the fresh wave of   
  
guilt swallowing her. " I need some air."   
  
  
  
" Willow..." Alex started after her.   
  
  
  
" Leave her." Tara said, moving in front of the   
  
pooka. " It's better to leave her alone when   
  
she's like this."   
  
  
  
Alex stared at the door, torn between her need   
  
to help her mistress, and knowing that Tara   
  
was right. " Fine. I'll do it your way. For now."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow numbly walked towards the lake. How   
  
could she have misread it? Three months of   
  
taking care of the younger girl. Two more months   
  
of helping Buffy with her, and she totally   
  
overlooked it. She'd failed. Again.   
  
  
  
She kicked the park bench. " Ouchie."   
  
  
  
She collapsed onto the bench that had so   
  
callously attacked her. "Great now I have a   
  
broken toe on top of everything else."   
  
  
  
She rubbed her sore appendage, although   
  
it wasn't doing much good through the heavy   
  
leather boots she'd started wearing.   
  
  
  
" Well, look who's here."   
  
  
  
" Chris..." She glared at her cousin's partner,   
  
unable to stop the sarcasm. " Gee, what   
  
happened to your nose? You hit it on something?"   
  
  
  
" You fucking dyke. If you weren't his damn   
  
cousin, I'd snap your neck."   
  
  
  
She stood up to stare at the angry cop. " Oh,   
  
don't let that stop you. You want to kill me,   
  
then come on."   
  
  
  
The detective glared at her.   
  
" Don't mess with me little girl, or you'll   
  
learn what a real man   
  
is. On second thought..."   
  
  
  
" Look here Mr. I take steroids and cheat my   
  
way through college. I have had a really, really   
  
bad day, and I'm in no mood to deal with   
  
your bigoted, one-   
  
celled male chauvinist   
  
mind, so   
  
you'd better back off before you learn what woman   
  
power really means."   
  
  
  
" Oh, this just might be fun after all." Chris   
  
punched her in the jaw, sending her back onto   
  
the bench, then grabbed her arm, slamming her   
  
face down into the seat.   
  
  
  
Willow whimpered slightly as she heard him   
  
unbuckling his belt.   
  
  
  
" Daddy told me all about how you got that dyke   
  
out of jail. I think I should do him a   
  
favor and stop you from meddling. Then I can go   
  
take care of the other fag. I bet she's a real   
  
animal in bed. What do you think?"   
  
  
  
' Great, Rosenberg, you still don't   
  
know when to keep your mouth shut. '   
  
  
  
She closed her good eye, trying to hold back   
  
the spell on the tip of her tongue. She'd   
  
promised her friends she wouldn't perform any   
  
more spells, and she wasn't going to break that   
  
promise. But her levitation abilities weren't   
  
spell based, or magic based.   
  
  
  
She snapped her good eye back open, suddenly   
  
very grateful that Jaime had forced her to   
  
practice using her levitation, telepathy, and   
  
empathy. She felt her eyes change   
  
to silver as she   
  
pushed out with her mind. Throwing the bastard   
  
into the nearby lake.   
  
  
  
She struggled to her feet, and forced her body   
  
back towards the store. She had to get to a   
  
phone and warn Jaime. 


End file.
